


The Art of Being Scammed

by coffee_ash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Irregular Updates (probably), Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, M/M, Tags also might be added, Tags might change, author didn't proofread, author doesn't know how to tag, author has no clue where this story is going, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ash/pseuds/coffee_ash
Summary: Hinata wins a free two week vacation to Venice, Italy. Only one problem, they forgot to tell him that he would be sharing a room with a Kageyama.Inspired by the prompt: write out someone who books a bargain vacation, only to be told when they arrive that they need to share a hotel suite with a stranger.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	The Art of Being Scammed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I don't have anyone to proofread, so if you catch any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Also if you like the chapter please leave a comment or kudos!

When Hinata first saw the contest for a two week stay in a 5-star hotel, he couldn’t help but think that there was no way in hell he was going to get that vacation. Even so, he entered his name into the drawing and went on his way without thinking much about it. In fact, he didn’t think about it for the next two months, when he received a call from an unknown number saying that he was the lucky winner of a two week stay in Venice, Italy. The caller also informed him that he was supposed to check-in to the hotel by 9:30 P.M. in two days. And so, he rushed to pack his bags and hopped on the next plane for Italy, completely forgetting to tell anyone where he was going for the next two weeks. 

Hours later, Hinata landed in Venice. And a short drive after that, he was arriving at his hotel. He rushed to check-in and thanked the smiling man at the front desk before grabbing his room key and heading up to the 29th floor. Hinata quickly found his room and entered before passing out on the bed. He was so tired from the flight that he was asleep in seconds. So tired, in fact, that he failed to notice the other room that branched off of his or the open suitcase that was thrown on the bed in the other room. 

Hinata woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing with a bang. Shooting up in bed, he turned his head and made eye contact with a tall man who was gaping at him from the hallway.  
“Who are you?!? Please don’t murder me! I’m too young to die!” Hinata screeched as he scrambled away from the man, tripping multiple times on the duvet that was thrown haphazardly on the floor in his haste to get away from the man who had now entered the room.

“Who the fuck are you?!? Why are you in my room?!?” The man glared, seemingly coming out of his surprised shock. 

“Your room? It’s my room! I won a contest, stupid!”

“Yes! My room that I won in a contest, dumbass!” 

At that moment, two phones decided to ring. Hinata answered his phone and an overly cheerful voice said, “Hello? Is this Hinata Shoyou?”

He nodded, forgetting that that person on the other end of the call couldn’t see him. At his silence, the person continued,”Well it seems that my coworker forgot to inform you that you’ll be staying with another person.” Without waiting for a reply, the person continued, “It says here that his name is...Kageyama Tobio?”

The call ended soon after that, with Hinata being too shocked to talk much and the person on the other end of the call having better things to do. 

Meanwhile, the man, who Hinata assumed was Kageyama, hung up with a scowl. “You Hinata?” He asked. “Yeah, and I’m guessing you’re Kageyama?” The man, Kagayama, nodded.

‘Well this is going to be a fun two weeks’ was all Hinata could think as Kagayama stomped away without so much as another glance in Hinata’s direction.  
Hinata promptly fell back asleep.


End file.
